stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
276: Remmy
Remmy, A.K.A. Experiment 276, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn dreams into nightmares. His one true place is making virtual reality games. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett He was activated when a sea turtle threw it out of her nest. Appearance Remmy is a light-blue experiment with a huge head with black eyes and a thin mouth that resembles a Pac-Man ghost and can fly. Special Abilities If the person wakes up while he is still inside, 276 will remain there permanently to turn all future dreams into nightmares. He can cause nightmares by entering through a victim's ear and infiltrating their dreams. Also, 276 was designed to attack at the peak of the victim's subconscious enjoyment. He can speak fluent English, but also has complete control over the mind once inside. This is proven when he displays the ability to show Yuna a forgotten memory. Stitch! anime Remmy has made two appearances in the Stitch! anime where he infiltrated both Yuna and Stitch's dreams. His first apperance was in Season 2 in the episode "A Recurring Nightmare" As is explained later in the episode, Remmy was happy in his one true place in Kimo's Arcade in Kaui, but was eventually abandoned due to video arcades' decreasing popularity in favor of video games at home. Due to this, he reverted back to his evil, nighmare-granting ways. He came to the Island for revenge and despite Stitch trying to stop him, infiltrated Yuna's dreams. Jumba decides to send Stitch, Pleakley, and BooGoo into Yuna's dream to get Remmy out before Yuna wakes up and they're all trapped inside her dreams forever. Eventually, the group reaches the location where Remmy has his base set up. After getting inside, he challenges everyone to a quiz show, using Yuna's memories as the questions. After a few easy questions, he asks for the lullaby that Yuna's deceased mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Unfortunately, Yuna doesn't remember, so they lose the game. Remmy sends the group to three different locations in his base to play "virtual reality" games to make up for losing the quiz show: He sends Stitch to a racing game, Pleakley to a shooting game, and Yuna and BooGoo to a zombie-fighter game. Stitch and Pleakley both lose their games and wake up. Remmy and BooGoo are still in the dream, however, so Stitch, Jumba, and later Pleakley all go back to Yuna's dream to help. Seeing her treasured ohana fighting alongside her, Yuna gains control of her dream, giving Stitch the power to defeat all the enemies and weakening Remmy enough for Jumba to capture him. Remmy regrets his actions and makes up for it by showing Yuna her deepest memory: her mother's face and lullaby. As Yuna starts to wake up, Remmy's base collapses, so Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Boogoo, and Remmy all leave Yuna's dream. In the morning, however, Remmy still needs someone to give nightmares to. So, Jumba sends him to Hamsterviel to turn his dreams into nightmares. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h27m15s175.png|Remmy's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m09s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m16s242.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h28m40s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h29m28s211.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h30m47s9.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h36m05s107.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m58s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m42s144.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h32m19s149.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h32m36s58.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m36s231.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m58s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 276anime.jpg|Remmy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-20.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-48.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-04-27.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-05-11.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-07-13.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-10-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-11-13.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-04.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-22.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-10.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-33.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-53.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-16-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-19.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-31.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-49.jpg panes47.jpg Remmycardchi.jpg Trivia *Remmy resembles the blue Pac-Man ghost Inky. *Remmy's name is in reference to the REM stage of sleep, in which dreams occur. REM means Rapid Eye Movement. *Remmy's pod color is green. Category:Experiments Category:Flying Experiments Category:Talking Experiments